How Alec Got His Key
by thedeadpen
Summary: Magnus describes his new lover. Alec gets a key to his apartment, and perhaps his heart.


Love 'em, but don't own 'em.

* * *

"Are you short on time?" Magnus stumbled getting out of his pants, and he kicked them aside with gusto as his door slammed shut of its own accord behind them.

"Duty shrieks, darling. Such a horrible sound, it gives me a headache really. I have a little function I'm attending for a client tonight. Can we be quick?" The man in front of him looked on the verge of being annoyed, or perhaps disappointed, but he decided to drop the subject at the exact moment when the last stitch of Magnus's clothes hit the floor.

"You're not expecting to be interrupted again, are you?"

"By the seventh circle of hell, I hope not. Last time was too close." Magnus prudently flicked his wrist behind him in the direction of the door, and heard the faint and satisfying sound of the deadbolt. A locked door wouldn't slow down most of the company that came calling on him for long, but it should at least give them a warning. He made quick work of shedding his companion's clothes as they flowed into the bedroom.

Magnus has rarely been so offended as when two minor warlocks stormed into his apartment the day before and demanded an audience to settle some silly dispute over an enchanted cat, interrupting what had been a lovely canoodling session. There had barely been time to hide his house guest in the closet (a wonderful irony, Magnus thought). He fairly took the warlock's heads off, despite being pointedly reminded by them that he'd set the appointment in the first place.

It wasn't often that he was preoccupied enough to be caught unawares, but there had been extenuating circumstances. Coming home to find a gorgeous man lounging on his staircase tended to cause some disruption in his routine. While he'd been dealing out harsh justice in the living room, his visitor had disappeared out the window. Magnus had sulked and moped until he got a text apologizing for the sudden departure and asking if they could reschedule for the next day. Great, except he already had an engagement. Magnus reasoned that he was extra fashionable, so he could be extra late.

"Yesterday you were telling me..." Magnus half listened as he enjoyed the sensation of his ear being nibbled between words. "About your new lover."

"Was I?"

"You were. I was very interested to hear more."

Magnus had his mouth occupied on an exposed nipple. An insistent hand on the back of his neck and a firm pull of his hair drew a rumble from deep in his throat. He looked up as he raked his teeth over bare skin. His ministrations were causing a hazy look of heavy desire, but there was still expectancy in the return gaze.

"Is this really necessary right now?" He threw his leg up and straddled the most delectable pair of hips he'd encountered in decades. He really wasn't interested in talking when he was so pressed for time.

Those hips bucked under him, setting his thighs on fire. He lunged forward and captured a deep kiss. Without breaking away, he raised himself up, grasped the man under him, and slid back. His small gasp was swallowed up, and the hands on his back tightened, pulling him closer. Magnus threw his head back and felt lips on his collarbone.

"Is he good?" The whisper tickled against his throat.

Magnus purred and ground his hips down. Nails pricked into his lower back, driving him to move faster, with more urgency.

"He is."

"And what else?" The hands Magnus felt like flames dancing over his skin moved lower, grafting to his thighs. They throbbed together, beating out a rhythm that couldn't keep up with his racing heart. Magnus smiled and bent in for another kiss, full of heat.

"Young. He even makes me feel young, and that is not easy to do." Magnus savored the salt taste of sweat as he ran his tongue across the neck beneath him. The shiver ran from one to the next like electricity. Magnus felt himself warming up to the game.

"He's sensitive. I imagine he's been told he's difficult to read, but when we're together I can tell he feels everything, notices everything." Magnus drew the hands behind his back around and pressed the man beneath him back into the bed. He changed his pace to a slow rock and felt the tightly muscles arms straining against his hold. He licked his lips in challenge, and both their tastes mingled on his tongue.

It was too much, and Magnus knew it would be. Before he could catch his breath he felt himself raise up and plunge onto his back. Being on the bottom gave him just the vantage he wanted of the chiseled chest and flat planes of abs.

"And enthusiastic," Magnus purred. He arched his back and locked his arms behind his partner's back. He was lost for words after that. They moved deeper together, straining, kissing, clutching, breaking. Magnus, with centuries of practice, held out the longest, but just barely.

When they were both completely spent, Magnus was unwilling to admit he had to go, and nuzzled deeper into the bed and the arms around him. He was seriously considering going to sleep when he felt his hair stirred by a light sigh.

"He sounds amazing."

Magnus propped himself up on one elbow and looked steadily up. "Alexander, you are one of the most incredible men I've ever met. Let alone made a lover of. And you're absolutely a natural, if that's what you were worried about." Alec's smile was so openly pleased that Magnus couldn't help but draw him into another intense kiss. He moved onto his knees and leveraged his weight against the headboard, pinning him down. Alec's hands were around his waist, alarmingly alluring.

Magnus swore as he broke away. "I forgot to mention you're a dangerous influence." He dragged himself off the bed and willed himself across the room and into his closet, where his outfit was laid out for the evening. "I really should go. I was supposed to arrive an hour ago."

Alec scrambled up behind him, and Magnus heard him dressing hurriedly. Magnus waved himself into the new clothes and waltzed out, quieting the double disappointment at seeing Alec dressed, and dressed in such drab clothes.

"You don't have to rush off, Alexander." Alex's head jerked up. The invitation to stay was always implied, but Magnus knew there were many influencing factors that necessitated he return to the Institute each night. "Look on top of the dresser. I had it made this morning."

Alec picked up a plain envelope, the only item sitting out, and tipped it up. A brass key slipped into his palm. "This is...for me?"

"Well, I thought it might be more comfortable than waiting on the stairs." Magnus stepped into Alec's circle and touched his hand, still holding the key out as if he were uncertain about it. "Come whenever you want. Maybe we'll actually get to make a full evening of it."

Alec clasped the key and shoved it deep into his pocket. This time Magnus was caught off guard by the sudden kiss. Alec's lips were so tender against his that he felt himself melting to the floor.

"Thank you," Alec said, pulling away. "And have fun at work." He stepped back, leaving Magnus swaying alone.

"That is highly unlikely," he sighed. Magnus force himself to trudge toward the door. Alec followed him, and stood at the top of the landing watching him go.

His one last wistful glance back at Alec leaning in the open doorway, once again fingering his new key with a content smile, swelled his heart until it was nearly unbearable. He was in such a foul mood that he almost allowed his client to be killed in the bathroom that night. Alec was long gone when he returned home, but the empty key envelope was on the kitchen counter with a hand scrawled note: _Thanks again. See you. _And Magnus knew he would.

* * *

-tdp


End file.
